


Little Bit Of Time

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: Littles [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Gay Sex, Headspace, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: When Yoongi met Jimin, it was love at first sight. He fell for that adorable smile, sweet disposition, and charm.  When he was invited for dinner with Jimin, he learned something about him that he never expected; Jimin was a little.  Being slightly familiar with littles, and with Jimin holding a firm hold on his heart already, Yoongi decided he was going to take it on head first.  Things become difficult however, when Jimin refuses to let Yoongi become his official caregiver despite being in a romantic relationship with him, and will not tell him why.  Yoongi wants so desperately to have Jimin, all of Jimin, that he realizes he must be patient. He keeps telling himself that all Jimin needs is a little bit of time...❗Warning: Includes smut and adult content❗This is a spin off of "Little Bit of Trouble" and "A Little of Your Heart". If you have not read them before, I strongly suggest you start there first. There will be time jumps, mentions of previous characters/situations/relationships that are from those books and it may get confusing otherwise.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Littles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263626
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So this first** **chapter** **is** **going** **to start with Yoongi's first** **contact** **with** **a little, way** **before** **he met any of** **our** **littles ♡)**

"Alright Jiyoon, again one more time from the top." I said, trying my best not to sound frustrated. The poor girl had been recording for hours and as good as she sounded on most days, today her voice just wasn't having it, and it was wearing on her.

"O-Ok, I'll try my best. Sorry." She said softly into the mic.

"It's alright, take your time." I replied. I got out my phone and flipped through the notifications, grinning and shaking my head at the stupidity of my friends. Just as I looked back up to adjust the levels slightly, her voice cracked horribly, making me wince. I put my phone back in my pocket and tapped the window, giving her the "cut" signal after her eyes met mine.

"Ok Jiyoon, why don't we call it a day." I said, making her eyes widen and a look of panic settle in.

"But...but I'm on a deadline! If I don't get this recorded today, we will have to book a whole separate session and m-my manager won't be happy about that." She said, worrying her hands and biting her lip.

"I'll talk to him. Wait, where did he go?" I asked, leaning from my studio chair and noticing the absence of her manager from outside the studio.

"I think he went to get me something cause I'm stressed. Please, please can we just try again?" She pleaded, her voice wavering slightly. Oh God, please let her not cry, especially with her manager MIA.

"Jiyoon honey, if you keep going like this when your voice is as tired as it is, you're going to strain your vocal chords and really be out of commission. We can book more time, it's not that big of a deal." I replied, trying to diffuse the situation and try to put her at ease. I swear I saw her eyes start tearing as she shook her head.

"No, I have to! It will cost them more money and my manager already says he has to spend too much money on me to keep me pacified and not stressed out and...and..."she said, starting to breathe heavily. Ah shit, here came the water works. I pulled my headphones off and stood up, but by time I got to the door and opened it, she had burst into sobs. I walked over and took her headphones off, placing them around the mic before patting her back awkwardly from beside her.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll talk to him when he gets back, ok? I will smooth things over and tell him it's my equipment acting screwy. It will be fine." I said softly, trying to reassure her. She turned towards me and buried her face in my chest, letting out loud sobs. Damn, the pressure must have really gotten to this poor girl.

"I w-wan my b-blankie." She cried, making me scrunch up my forehead in confusion. Did she just say her blankie?! She was in her mid-twenties, surely she didn't mean a security blanket.

"Did you just say your blankie?" I asked softly, thinking if I was mistaken, at least the misunderstanding might lead to a laugh. To my shock, she actually nodded her head against me and she let out more pitiful sounding cries. Well, I'll be damned.

"A-alright. Um, where is it?" I asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"My backpack." She sniveled.

"Where is your pack?" I asked, not remembering her coming in with one.

"Manager oppa." She cried, looking up at me teary eyed. I nodded at her and went to leave, only to have her cling to me, whimpering with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don' leave me!" She cried, wrinkling my shirt in her fists.

"Jiyoon honey, I am going to see if he left the pack outside, ok? But I'll be right back." I explained as she nodded through the sobs. I walked back out through the door and thankfully saw her backpack sitting in the corner by the entrance. I walked over and unzipped it, relieved to see a small fluffy blue blanket stuffed inside. I pulled it out and tucked it under my arm before zipping her bag back shut. As I walked back through the door with it, her eyes widened and she reached out for it, making grabby hands almost the way a toddler would.

"Blankie!!" She responded, gripping it from me and curling it in one arm, rubbing her tear stained cheek against it.

"Come on, why don't we have a seat until he gets back, ok?" I suggested as she plopped her thumb in her mouth. She nodded and took her free hand, gripping the bottom of my shirt and followed me out of the booth as I led her to the couch on the back wall of the studio.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you and upset you in any way. I didn't mean to be." I said, not really thinking I had been, but if this girl was in such a fragile state as she seemed to be right now, it may not have taken much to set her off. She shook her head and sniffled, still keeping her thumb in her mouth as she began to suck on it.

"Cuddle me." She said around her thumb, making my eyes widen. She wanted me to what?! I was not friends with her, I would barely call her an acquaintance. She was a client! 

"Jiyoon, I don't think that's entirely appropriate." I started before she took in a shuddering breath through her nose, her eyes looking more teary again.

"Cuddles." She whimpered. Jesus, anything to keep the tears at bay.

"Alright, alright." I said, swallowing as I lifted an arm and wrapped it over her shoulders awkwardly. She scooted close to me, drawing her legs up to her chest before leaning onto my shoulder. I felt her nuzzle her head against me, making me wrinkle my forehead even more. What the actual hell was going on??? I fished my phone out of my pocket and began to text her manager, letting him know he needed to get his ass back here on the double.

"Whatcha doin'? She asked around her thumb.

"I'm trying to find out where your manager is." I said as I completed the text.

"He a meanie." She responded in pouty tone, making me chuckle.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as she sighed.

"He leaved me here." She replied, making her voice smaller.

"I'm sure he will be back soon." I responded. She let out a huff before squeezing closer, almost climbing in my lap at this point. Several moments of silence went by as I waited for a text back or for her to snap out of it, but within that time, I felt her getting heavier against me. I was at a loss as to what to do, so I simply sat there with her, waiting for salvation. Twenty minutes or so later, her manager practically burst through the door, huffing and puffing as if he had run a marathon. He looked at her and then at me, his eyes widened.

"What....what happened?" He asked slowly, almost seeming afraid.

"Between her voice being absolutely exhausted and my equipment not working properly, I suggested we call it a day, resulting in what I can only assume is a mental breakdown." I responded, motioning to the sleeping girl against me with my free hand.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Min! You were never meant to see this, no one was." He said, running his hand back through his hair nervously.

"What the fuck is going on? She needs help, obviously!! Is she being treated for something?" I asked as he let out a sigh.

"No no, it's nothing like that. I can only hope you will keep this little incident to yourself and not alert the media. It would destroy her career." He pleaded, making me bristle slightly that he didn't seem phased by seeing his client curled into my side with her thumb in her mouth and a blankie tucked in her arm.

"I will if you tell me what the hell is going on!" I repeated, feeling frustrated.

"She isn't having a mental breakdown. This is how she deals with extreme stress. I was going to get her her favorite treats to help de-stress her but she slipped before I could get back." He replied.

"Slipped? What does that mean?" I asked, getting irritated with his vagueness.

"She is a little. She goes into regressive states to de-stress." He replies.

"A little? What?" I asked, feeling extremely confused.

"Look Mr. Min, with all due respect, it is very complicated and involved, so if you want to know more about it, I suggest doing some research. I would explain more, but we are already running behind schedule as it is. Can you please just forget about this whole incident and let us re-book her for another day?" He asked, making me sigh.

"Alright, fine. Call me when you get your schedule squared away and we will book the time. Can...can I get up now?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Let me wake her." He replied, sitting on the other side of her. I sat there as I watched him wake her and speak to her the way an adult speaks to a child for a few minutes until he simply put her blankie away, and she almost snapped back to her old self just in time for them to rush out. What in the world did I just witness??

______________________  
______________________  
 **(A/N: Ok so idk how** **regular** **the updates will be, it** **might** **be a long while tbh, but** **I** **wanted** **to** **put** **this** **out today** **to** **let you all know** **that** **the** **little** **series will continue! ♡)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter is going to take place from a third person POV, but it's going to follow Jimin well before he met Yoongi.)**

"Mommy! Mommy can I has juice?" Jiminie asked, making his eyes as big as he possibly could. He had already had two boxes and he knew he was usually limited to that, but he figured if he asked really nicely, maybe she would cave.

"Cubby, you know you already had two. You shouldn't have any more, it's too much sugar." she replied, pinching his cheek.

"But I being really good! I not even spill any!" he replied, smiling larger than he already was. She sighed and ran her hand over his head, giggling at his cute antics.

"Alright, just one more if you promise to use the potty afterwards." She replied, smiled, ruffling up his hair. He smiled as he colored in his favorite coloring book, most of the pages filled already. She placed a juice box on the table next to him and patted his head slightly as she sat back down on the couch behind him, watching him color with such concentration as he hummed to himself. 

"Mommy lookit! I knowed green is your favorite!" he pointed out a few moments later once he had colored in the bow on the basket of kittens. She didn't notice him as she typed away on her phone. Jimin looked a little disheartened as he put the coloring book back onto the table, but decided he would just wait to show her once he completed the picture. As he continued to color, he almost jumped in alarm as her cell phone rang, making her chuckle.

"Hello?....No babe, I can't....You know I'm here with Jiminie.... Because, it is an agreement we made. Besides it is his apartment.... I know babe, but I can meet you after.... No, I'm not going to ask him. .... You horny fool, can't you just calm yourself? ..... Stop that, don't say that." she said, starting to giggle, biting on her lip as she played with her hair.

"Mommy, what color do I do this kitty?" He asked, pointing to the kitten playing with the ball of yarn.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know Jiminie, surprise me." she replied, before going back to her phone conversation. Jiminie didn't like when she talked on the phone with whoever it was. She used to never talk on the phone while she was there with him, she dedicated that time that they set aside for her to be at his apartment as his caregiver. About six months ago, that all changed however. Jiminie noticed that she was talking on the phone more and more while she was there. She explained to him that she had a boyfriend now, but he didn't now if that is who she was always talking to. It just made him sad because she would become so distracted, not paying him attention that much. He sighed and continued to color a little more vigorously, hoping that if he made it really pretty and finished, she would be proud of him and pay him more attention. He found it hard to do a good job when she was giggling behind him, not seeming to notice that he was even there, but he still did his best to stay in the lines and color it really pretty. When he was done, he did something that he normally didn't do. He carefully ripped the page out of the coloring book and spun to face her, slipping it onto her lap.

"Here Mommy! Now you can put it on the fridge at your house so you can think of me when we not together!" he smiled, feeling proud of his work. She looked down at it and nodded at him, giving him a quick smile before placing it on the couch next to her, getting involved in her conversation again.

"Yeah I know, babe. I can't wait either.... I'm wearing the red ones you like too, by the way." she giggled.

"Mommy, can we cuddle now?" Jiminie asked, softly patting her leg.

"Jiminie, I think it's time you go potty and go play in your room." she said, giving him a small smile.

"But...but I-" he asked, but was interrupted by a stern look from her.

"Don't make me ask twice. In fact, shouldn't you be taking a nap anyway?" she asked, making him pout.

"I go potty now." he said, his voice sounding dejected. He stood up and walked away to use the bathroom, hearing her continue her phone conversation. After he washed his hands and peeked out of the bathroom door, he saw her still smiling and laughing at the person on the other end of the phone.

"Do I has to?" he asked in a soft voice, making her sigh.

"Jimin, please, just go take a nap, alright?" she asked, making him shrink back. She never called him by his big name when he was being his little self, making him feel even worse.

"Ok Mommy, I go. I love you." he said softly, so softly in fact he figured she couldn't hear him since she didn't respond. He trudged to his bed and grabbed his Chimmy before climbing on top of the covers and laying down.

"At least you cuddle with me." he said to the stuffed puppy, snuggling it in close to his cheek. He laid there for a while unable to sleep, simply sharing his feelings with Chimmy and planning great things in the future to the sounds of her giggling in the living room. Eventually his eyes drifted shut and he allowed himself to rest, which was what this entire little space thing was about for him; enjoying himself and getting relief from stress. When he woke, he rubbed his eye and stretched, wondering if it was close to snack time. 

"Mommy? Can I has a snack now? I taked my nap." he said, as he got out of bed, dragging Chimmy with him. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room to find it empty.

"Chimmy, where she go? Maybe she in the potty." he said as he walked over to the bathroom, only to find the door wide open and the light off. 

"Mommy? Where you go?" he called walking around the house, finding it completely empty. He rushed back to the living room, looking around rapidly, blinking back tears to see the picture he had colored sitting on the cushion of the couch where she left it. He climbed up onto the couch and swallowed the aching sobs he wanted to release, realizing it wasn't always the best idea to be in little space alone. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees, letting out shuddering sighs. Maybe something happened, maybe she would be back soon. All he could do was hold on to hope.

*******

It had been three full weeks and he had not heard a thing from her. They usually had appointments set up twice a week for her to come over and for Jimin to be able to go into headspace, but she had missed them all. He tried calling her and it just went to voicemail, none of his texts responded to. He sat there alone on his couch during one of the times he was supposed to be able to be a little, running his thumb back and forth over Chimmy's arm.

"Maybe I chased her away. Maybe I was too weird or this became too much for her. I mean, I would have understood if she wanted to move on eventually. I figured it would happen sooner or later, no one wants to do this forever I'm sure. But...but we had been together for over a year now. Is being my Mommy so horrible? I didn't think I was acting too spoiled or bratty. Maybe I was." he mused out loud, feeling his heart get heavier with every word. He grabbed Chimmy and brought him to his chest, letting out a pitiful sigh. Maybe he could let himself slip, just a bit. As he held his stuffie to his chest, he let out small cries, his tears dropping and disappearing into Chimmy's yellow fur.

"She not coming back. She leaves us." he sniffled, never feeling more alone than he had a that moment. He sat there crying for a while, until it felt like tears wouldn't come out anymore, at which he tried to stop and breathe through his stuffy nose.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Jimin whispered after being able to pull himself out of headspace. He wiped his face and got up from the couch, sitting Chimmy in the corner before heading to the bathroom to blow his nose. He looked into the mirror and saw his puffy eyes, his swollen lips and red nose, making him sigh and shake his head.

"Never again will I depend on someone that much. Never...again." he repeated to his reflection.

________________________  
________________________

**(A/N: And now you all know what happened with Jimin's first caregiver)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This is going to take place shortly before Jimin and Yoongi meet. If you have read LOYH, you will get around what time this is)**

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Surely it can't be all that bad." Hoseok chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"It is horrendous. Not only is she temperamental, but she is whiny, entitled and obnoxious. She is one of those celebrities who tries to act all cute and lets all the ass kissing she gets in this lifestyle go to her head. She acts like she is God's gift to the entertainment industry. Let me tell you, that couldn't be further from the truth." I replied, rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

"I mean, I have heard her voice on the radio. It sounded pretty good to me, hyung." Namjoon replied, handing me a fresh beer.

"Oh no no, you have heard _radio_ versions. Do you know how much heavy editing I am having to do to get her voice even _close_ to that? I have heard her raw, live voice. It is absolutely nothing like what she truly sounds like." I responded, making them both chuckle.

"I thought she was known for having great concerts. That is live." Hoseok shrugged as he and Namjoon looked at each other amused.

"She is known for having great concerts because they dress her in less than appropriate clothing and make her dance suggestively. Her background tracks are turned up so loud, that the tiny bit of live singing she actually does between the dancing and lip syncing is drowned out by the prerecorded shit." I answered, shaking my head.

"Damn, that just goes to show you, you never can truly tell how someone is in the industry. You seen them on reality tv shows and music programs and they seem all nice and funny and shit." Namjoon said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Very true." Hoseok nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, enough about work. Namjoon, how are things going with Jin?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and giving him a smirk.

"They are going great, actually. I can't wait for you to meet him, he is a real sweetheart. You are the only one who hasn't met him yet." he replied.

"Hoseok, you met him?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I have met him and a few of his friends. They are all really nice, you'd like 'em. It helps that they are all really really good looking." Hoseok answered.

"Well, I don't have too much longer with this bitch and I will be done and rid of her, so I will have a lot more time on my hands. Maybe then, we can all get together for lunch or something." I replied with a smile.

****

I couldn't take it anymore, this bitch was on my last nerve. I was ready to kick her and her manager's ass with all their ridiculous pickiness. I resisted the urge to bang my forehead against the desk as I sat there listening to her manager ramble on the telephone.

_"We ran a little bit behind on her photo shoot but we should be there within a couple hours. She is a little bit hungry so we may stop to get her something to eat before we head over."_

"No, don't worry about that. I will have some of her favorite pastries waiting for her when you get here. I will call in the order now." I replied, grinning before ending the call. Those magical pastries from the local cafe were the only thing I had found that pacified her cranky ass attitude. I called immediately and placed an order in for them and began getting dressed to leave. Getting them usually took me a few minutes because the manager was a major kiss-ass. I didn't care, as long as he could keep providing those pastries, I would sit through half an hour of ass kissing. They were usually pretty quick and accommodating for my order as well, probably because I gave them very generous tips. As soon as I finished getting ready, I climbed into my car and made my way to the cafe, thankful that it was as close as it was. When I got out and walked in the door, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the exaggerated smile on the manager's face.

"I'm so sorry, but your order is almost ready. One of our staff saw that some of the pastries were overbaked and decided to make fresh ones. It shall be ready in just a moment." the manager said, his tone almost making me cringe.

"No worry Mr. Lee, your bakery has always been very accommodating. In fact, these aren't even for me. I get them for a very picky artist I am working with, and these magical pastries of yours seem to calm her down and shut her up. So trust me, it's worth the wait." I chuckled as he laughed along with me.

"I am flattered, Mr. Min. Thank you for your gracious compliments. Seokjin, how are those pastries coming?" he shouted to someone in the back. A few moments later, a familiar face came around the corner with the box and placed it on the counter, bowing deeply to me.

"I a-apologize for the delay, Mr. Min." he said, almost shyly looking up at me. It was then that it hit me where I had seen this man's handsome face before and I couldn't help but grin as I picked up the box.

"You're Seokjin!" I smiled as he looked at me oddly, slowly nodding his head.

"Yes sir, Kim Seokjin." he said, almost hesitantly.

"No, I mean you are Namjoon's Seokjin, I've seen your picture with him. I've heard all about you, and it's nice to finally meet you." I responded as he looked at me with a startled expression.

"Oh...I didn't know you were acquainted with Namjoon. I'm sorry, Mr. Min, I'm afraid I haven't heard him mention you..." he trailed off. He must have been shy, he seemed very nervous in the way that he spoke.

"He probably hasn't spoken much about me lately, I've been so busy. My name is Yoongi, by the way." I replied, extending out a hand to shake his.

"Oh, you're Yoongi! Ok, I take it back, Namjoon has told me a lot about you. He keeps wanting to introduce us, but he said you are very busy and stressed." he said, shaking my hand and giving me a huge smile. He was definitely charming, I had to give Namjoon that.

"Yes, well thankfully I only have about another week and I am done with this client so my schedule should open up dramatically. She takes up way too much of my time and I can't stand the bitch." I said, rolling my eyes as he giggled in response.

"I am so glad I finally got to meet you!" he replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"Same here. I will give Namjoon a call once I finish with this client and we will have to meet in a more social setting. Maybe I could invite you both to my house." I said, happy that I finally got to meet one of my best friend's boyfriend face to face.

"That would be lovely." he replied. His demeanor had completely changed in that short span of conversation, now seeming almost completely at ease.

"Sounds good. Well, I better not stay any longer, because God forbid I keep that bitch waiting. I'll see you around Seokjin." I said, giving him a wave before backing up towards the door.

"Goodbye, Yoongi!" he called as I made it through the door. I walked to my car and tucked the pastries in amongst a few things so they wouldn't slide around as I drove to the studio. I arrived and placed the pastries on the small table in front of the couch so as soon as she walked in, she could sit down and stuff her face. All I kept thinking about was the end being so close and I could finally find the joy in producing again. While I waited I picked up my phone and decided to text Namjoon about the chance run in I had with his boyfriend.

  
It's as if speaking about her summoned the devil, and I couldn't even respond before she and her manager came trudging in the studio. I immediately directed her attention to the pastries waiting for her, smiling to myself as she stuffed her face. Just a little while longer and she would be out of my hair for good.

_______________________  
_______________________

**(A/N: I am tried to be as accurate and consistent as possible throughout the series, so if you catch any discrepancies that I may have missed, by all means, let me know.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Freedom. I felt absolute freedom after being finished with that stupid bitch and her ridiculous demands. I had an uncommon amount of energy, waking up and realizing I didn't have to deal with any of that today. I had actually decided to take a little time off, recovering from that particularly hard job and enjoying my day. I sprung out of bed with a little more than average enthusiasm, grinning as I took a shower and dressed for the day. I decided to go out and get some coffee to start out with. I walked to the local coffee shop and ordered my coffee, sitting down at the little table and watching the world walk by with a smile on my face. It was amazing how much better I felt after having that toxic energy gone. After sipping my coffee slowly, I wanted to enjoy being outside for a bit, deciding to go for a walk in the park. I sighed as the breeze blew, watching all the people walk around the pond or feeding the ducks that gathered on the side furthest from the path. I felt my phone vibrate, pulling it out to see a message from Hoseok, congratulating me for finishing up with the client. I was about to call him, but then realized he was working, so I didn't want to disturb his day. I then thought about calling Namjoon, remembering my promise to hang out with him when I was finished. I scrolled through my phone as I walked until I reached his contact, calling him as I continued to walk.

_"Hello?"_

"What's up Joon?" I asked, grinning at the little kids playing in the sandbox nearby.

_"Not too much. Are you finally finished with that client, Yoongi?"_

"I am, as a matter of fact. Thank God too, because she was such an annoying bitch." I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of her shrill voice.

_"I bet so! I haven't seen you that put out over work in a long time."_

"Yeah it was a real pain. But now my schedule opened up and....are you at the park?" I asked as I caught sight of what looked like Namjoon in the distance.

_"What? Yeah, why?"_

"I think I see you. You are on the park bench by the playground, right?" I asked, seeing him look around.

 _"_ The hell? Yeah, where are you?"

"I'll be right there." I said as I saw him look in my direction. I hung up my phone and and put my hands in my pockets, walking over to him at a leisurely pace. I walked over to Joon and sat down next to him on the bench, crossing my legs as I smiled at him.

"What are you doing out?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"I figured it would be nice to get outside with the few nice days we have left before it starts getting hot out. Besides, I've been cooped up in the house for what feels like months. What are you doing here? Wait, is that Seokjin?" I asked, as I looked at the swings in the distance, squinting as I saw him grinning and swinging. That definitely looked like him alright.

"Yeah, Jin is just blowing off some steam with a friend of his." he replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"Is that his friend?" I asked, looking wide eyed at the guy swinging next to him. He was absolutely breathtaking! 

"Yeah, that is Jimin." Namjoon replied, smirking at me as I swallowed. I had to see him up close.

"Ok, you have got to introduce me to him. He is the most gorgeous being I have ever laid eyes upon. No joke." I said as I licked my lips, watching Jimin smile, his plump lips making me have to resist drooling.

"Alright, we should get together sometime." he replied, laughing at my reaction to that gorgeous man.

"No, like I want to meet this guy. Can you introduce us? Jesus, he looks like an angel!" I replied, biting my lip as I watched him continue to swing.

"I mean, now might not be the best time since he is distracted with Jin and all." Namjoon responded, seeming like he was trying to make some kind of excuse.

"Oh come on, please?" I asked, hoping he would give in. I didn't want to miss out on this opportunity and this angel slip between my fingers. 

"Alright, wait here and I will go get them." he said as he stood up and walked over to the swings. I couldn't take my eyes off of the gorgeous boy as Namjoon walked up to them. He pointed over at me as they stopped swinging. I don't know what they were talking about, but the longer they were talking, the more nervous I got. What if he saw me and didn't want to meet me? I let out a slow breath and wiped my sweaty hands on my pants as I stood, seeing them all turn toward me. I felt my stomach go in knots as they began walking over, my heart thudding the closer they got. He was perfection embodied.

"It's good to see you again, Yoongi!" Jin smiled, making me smile in return.

"You too! And, this is...Jimin, right?" I asked, grinning at the gorgeous boy before me. I noticed a flush spread on his cheeks, making me feel butterflies as he nodded and bit his lip. Oh, how I would like to bite that lip.

"Yes. I-I'm Jiminie...uh...Jimin." he said, clearing his throat after, looking nervous. He looked a little shy, which made me want to squeal at how cute that was. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, offering my hand. Jimin brought his small hand forward and shook my hand, clearing his throat as he seemed to avoid my gaze before our eyes met.

"I was thinking about inviting Yoongi hyung to dinner." Namjoon said, making me whip my head over at him. I could have kissed him right about now.

"Really? I mean, I don't want to impose or ruin your plans or anything." I said, my nerves showing as spoke quickly, shifting on my feet.

"That could be fun! We have spent a lot of time around Hoseok, so it would be nice to spend more time around you." Jin stated, giving me a big grin. He was so nice, and I was glad I was getting to see him outside of his work.

"Great! I will go home and take care of a couple of things, and then head over whenever you are ready. Does that sound ok?" I asked, looking to Namjoon. I really wanted to go home and dress up a little bit more, hoping to pique Jimin's interest.

"Of course, just let me know when you are on your way." Namjoon responded, making me break into a huge grin.

"Sounds perfect! I look forward to seeing you all this evening." I replied, as they began backing away and waving to me. I stood there for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. No one, and I mean no one had ever made me feel like this. I had seen my fair share of beautiful and handsome people, but he made them all fade into the distance. I ran the few errands I had to run today, including buying a new outfit for tonight, before heading home, preparing for my night with an angel.

****

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before knocking on Namjoon's door, hearing muffled voices on the other side. 

"Hey Yoongs, come on in." Namjoon said, opening the door and inviting me inside. As I stepped in, I saw both Jin and Jimin in the living room, both giving me smiles as I made eye contact. Jesus, his smile was enough to make my knees weak.

"I brought some wine." I said, lifting up the large bottle, Jin's eyes lighting up.

"Oh, wine sounds good!" Jin smiled.

"I can pour everyone a glass if you would like." Namjoon said as I handed him the bottle.

"Yes please." Jimin said, smiling. I notices a blush spread across his cheeks as he locked eyes with me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, but quickly realized I probably look like some creep, making me break eye contact.

"Do you like wine, Jimin?" I asked as I heard him let out a little giggle. Oh my fucking heart.

"I love wine! You brought a good one." he said, making my heart hammer in my chest. 

"I'm glad it's to your liking." I replied, making him giggle again.

"It most certainly is." he said, his tone bordering on flirty. Wait, flirty? Was he flirting with me?

"Come on guys, let's eat! Dinner is ready!" Jin said as he brought out some wine glasses. I walked out to the table, sitting down and praying Jimin would sit beside me. Thankfully, he did, giving me time to be in close proximity to him. I just knew before the night was over, I was going to ask him out on a date. I wanted to get to know everything about the gorgeous angel sitting beside me. As we ate and chatted and drank, I kept seeing openings to ask him, but every time I opened my mouth to say something, I couldn't do it. Damn it, Yoongi! Get over yourself and ask him out or he really will slip right through your fingers. Before I got the nerve up, dinner was over and we all wen to the living room to relax, drinking more wine. Yes, more wine, that is what I needed. Just a little more liquid courage, and I could ask the man who had captured every bit of my attention if he wanted to go out with me. You can do this Yoongi, you can do this.

________________________  
________________________


	5. Chapter 5

We had been drinking for a while, everyone laughing at the random stories we would tell about each other. It almost seemed as though it was a contest to see who could embarrass someone the most. The fact that we all had a good buzz on helped tremendously.

"Shut up, I did not say that!" Jimin laughed, making Jin and I both laugh at his cute reaction. I couldn't get enough of his laughter, it was like music to my ears.

"Alright, alright. Oh shit, we've already gone through four bottles?" I chuckled, looking around at the empty bottles littering the coffee table.

"Mhmm, I've got more if we want it." Namjoon said, motioning back to the kitchen. I was afraid if I drank too much more, I would get drunk, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Jimin. I finally think I had enough liquid courage coursing through me to ask what I had been begging to ask all night.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just the perfect amount of buzzed. The perfect amount for me to feel brave enough to ask you if you'd like to go to dinner with me, Jimin." I said as I rested my feet on the coffee table, trying to seem nonchalant. Damn, this wine really was working wonders.

"Wait, what?" Jimin asked, his eyes widening as he looked at me in shock.

"You are a truly captivating person, and I would love to take you out on a date. Surely you noticed that I've been flirting with you all night." I smiled. Jesus, what was this wine making me say? This was most definitely the wine talking.

"Well...I thought maybe you were but...ok sure, why not? That sounds nice." Jimin smiled, making me feel weak. Oh my God, he said yes!

"I hate to interrupt this awesome moment, but I have got to go!" Jin laughed, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. I wanted to jump up and dance at the thought of me getting to take this gorgeous angel out, one on one, and I couldn't stop grinning. A low rumble of thunder sounded overhead, making me look toward the window.

"Ah shit, they said it was supposed to storm tonight. I was hoping they were wrong." I grumbled, not relishing the thought of trying to get home in this mess.

"Jin's room isn't quite put together yet from moving, but if you want to sleep on the pull out couch with me, you can stay the night. Jimin and Jin are going to take my room." Namjoon shrugged, making my ears perk up. More time with Jimin? Yes please!

"Sure, why the hell not? Probably shouldn't drive after this much wine anyway." I laughed, making Namjoon look at me and shake his head.

"Uh, you wouldn't have been driving home, I would have made sure of that." he replied. Another crash of thunder rumbled overhead as I heard Jimin make a sound that resembled a whimper. Was he afraid? Namjoon got up and walked back to the bathroom, going inside and leaving Jimin and I there by ourselves.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you tonight, Jimin." I said, as he gave me a slightly shaky smile.

"I am glad I met you too, Yoongi. I'm glad our friends started dating so we could meet." he said, making me nod in agreement. Another rumble of thunder made Jimin shift in his seat, and I wondered if he really was truly afraid of thunderstorms. It wouldn't be unheard of for an adult to be afraid of them, and it was actually pretty damn cute if he was. As the bathroom door opened, Jin rushed back to his room and Namjoon came over to the couch, grabbing a blanket and spreading it out on his lap. He looked nervous, and I couldn't pinpoint why.

"Everything alright there, Joon?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, so there is something you need to know....about Jin." he said, as Jimin continued to shift in his seat.

"What about him?" I asked, wondering what made him suddenly decide he needed to tell me something about his boyfriend.

"Jin is a....a little." Namjoon replied, biting his lip afterward. My eyes widened slightly at his confession, but he wasn't the first little I had come across.

"Oh, really? Huh, I wouldn't have guessed." I shrugged, the thought of it not being a big deal to me.

"Wait, you know what that is?" Jimin asked me as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I had a client that was a little. Needless to say I was a little shocked when she slipped into headspace when she was really stressed one day, but it was pretty damn cute." I said, smiling softly at them.

"Oh thank Christ! That makes this so much easier." Namjoon said, almost seeming to deflate in relief.

"Were you worried I was going to react negatively? He makes you happy, Joon. You know I would support you no matter what." I said, feeling a little hurt that he thought I would react badly. I guess it was a sensitive subject, so I supposed I couldn't really blame him for being nervous.

"I'm sorry, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. Most people don't know what it is, and therefore, I had no idea what your reaction would be." he said, smiling at me. 

"I need help! I can't get my snappies done." Jin whined as he came out in a onesie half open, dangling a stuffed alpaca in his hand.

"And not a moment too soon. Come here, baby let me get that for you." Namjoon said as Jin walked over, holding onto his onesie as it began slipping with his walk. I observed my friend carefully snapping up the onsie, smiling softly at Jin and it warmed my heart. I had never seen Namjoon like this before, but it made me happy to see. Another rumble of thunder sounded out as Jin climbed in Namjoon's lap hiding his face in Namjoon's neck. Namjoon fluffed the blanket over them, shushing and calming the scared little in his lap. 

"Thunder's scary." Jin mumbled into Namjoon's neck. Damn, it was really cute. Jimin shifted beside me again, letting out a shaky breath.

"I know baby, but I got you. You are safe with me." Namjoon said in a reassuring tone. A loud crack roared overhead as I noticed Jimin bite his lip. He almost looked like he wanted to cry, making my heart ache at the look on his face.

"Jimin, are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice as Jimin looked at me, shifting nervously in his seat.

"I uh...I-I'm not a big fan of storms either." he said, worrying his hands. Oh, my heart ached at his confession. He was so sweet, and all I wanted to do was protect him from whatever he was afraid of. I looked over at Namjoon and then back at Jimin, who seemed even more nervous now.

"Jiminie hates storms." Jin said, as Jimin's head whipped up, his eyes widening and looking on the verge of spilling tears. He brought a shaky hand up and ran it through his hair as he opened and closed his mouth, looking like wanted to say something, but either he didn't feel comfortable or he was embarrassed.

"Jinnie....you think you can stay here a minute?" Namjoon asked as Jin put up a little fight, clinging tightly to Namjoon and shaking his head no.

"No, I stay with you Daddy." he replied, making me choke at the use of the word. I guess it was only natural in little headspace, but still...didn't make it any less shocking to hear outside of a bedroom. Jimin still seemed on the verge of tears, and I decided to do something bold, something that could make him change his mind about going on a date if I was being too forward, but he truly looked distressed.

"Jimin, I know this might seem forward, but would you feel more comfortable if you sat closer to me?" I asked softly. Jimin began breathing faster, darting his eyes around the room before he sniffled, nodding very subtly. I uncrossed my legs and scooted over so Jimin could sit next to me, swallowing hard as he sat down next to me. As soon as he did, more thunder sounded overhead, making Jimin play with his hands again, rocking slightly in fear. This poor thing really was scared, and it hurt me to see him so distressed. I grabbed one of his small hands and held it between my own as his eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jimin asked, his voice wavering as if he was holding back tears.

"It's ok to be afraid, but you aren't alone." I said in a soft voice. Jimin scrunched up his face as he breathed heavy and fast, as though he was trying to keep from bursting into tears.

"I....I...." he trailed off, biting hard on his lip and looking up at me, his eyes full of tears. It broke my freaking heart.

"Oh, Jimin. Please don't be upset. Are you really that afraid?" I asked, rubbing his hand between my own. He nodded quickly as he sniffed, still rocking slightly in his seat.

"It's ok." Namjoon said quietly as Jimin looked over at Namjoon and back to me.

"Jiminie, you wanna snuggle?" Jin asked as he lifted his head from Namjoon. No, don't leave my side!

"Would it help you if you cuddled with someone? I mean...I don't mind." I smiled softly. No sooner had those words left my mouth, more loud thunder clapped, as Jimin jumped, squealing and clamoring into my lap, cuddling into me in the same position Jin was currently in on Namjoon's lap, straddling me and burying his face in my neck. I raised my arms in alarm, looking over at Namjoon at Jimin's sudden boldness.

"Well? Put your arms around him." Namjoon whispered as I nodded. I softly wrapped my arms around him, patting his back slowly as he whimpered.

"Jiminie and Yoongi sittin in a tree..." Jin giggled.

"Jinnie, s-stop it!" Jimin whimpered, his voice sounding like he was seconds from bursting into tears.

"Jinnie, be nice. Don't embarrass Jiminie, ok?" Namjoon chided as I concentrated on the scared angel in my lap, patting and rubbing his back slowly. It was then that it hit me...Jimin...was... a little.

"Sorry." Jin mumbled as he squirmed in Namjoon's lap.

"Jiminie, huh?" I asked as looking down at Jimin slightly. He nodded quickly and sniffled still gripping me tightly.

"Yoongi, meet Jiminie. He is a real sweetheart." Namjoon said, confirming my suspicions. I let out a slow breath and continued to rub his back as I felt him trembling against me when more thunder sounded.

"It's nice to meet you, Jiminie. Don't worry, you are safe." I said softly, looking up at Joon who gave me a nod. We sat there in silence for a while as this news sank in, making me feel a mix of hesitance and feeling soft for the boy in my lap. He was too precious for words, but I wasn't sure if I was the right person for him. I just expected to take him out on a date, not do something like this.

"Did he fall asleep?" Namjoon asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think so. What about Jiminie?" I asked as Jimin mumbled something and smacked his lips, making my heart swell.

"Yeah, he is out." Namjoon smiled as I let out a slow breath.

"A little warning would have been nice, ya know." I said as Namjoon sighed.

"It wasn't my place to tell anything about it. If Jimin wasn't ready to show you his little side, I wasn't about to out him. Besides, the fact that he even slipped around you says a lot." Namjoon replied.

"Why is that?" I asked as I continued to rub Jimin's back.

"Because, slipping into headspace around others is hard for him, or so he has told me. He must like you or be really comfortable with you to have slipped like that." Namjoon smiled.

"That's good? I guess? He agreed to go out with me, so I guess he has to like me at least a little bit, but I really wasn't expecting this, Joon. I'm not going to lie, I mean he is adorable and gorgeous and funny and cute and sweet....I wasn't really ready for this." I said, swallowing hard as Jimin's breath fanned against my neck.

"I wasn't expecting it of Jin either, and I had no idea what a little was before I met him. But let me tell you one thing; please, if this is too much for you, walk away now. Don't hurt him, Yoongi. Don't let him get attached to you just to have to leave. It is a learning curve, but trust me, it is worth it. So fucking worth it." he said, his words hitting me hard. Before I could respond, Jimin breathed in a deep breath and cracked his eyes open, smiling up at me.

"I like snuggles. Thank you, Yoongi." he almost whispered as he yawned and nuzzled closer into my neck. I couldn't help but smile as my heart ached at his cuteness. I let out a sigh and looked up at Namjoon in defeat.

"Alright Joon, tell me everything." I said as Namjoon broke into a huge grin. Even though this was something I wasn't expecting, there was no way I could back out now. This boy had a hold on my heart already.

________________  
________________


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Eventually the storm calmed and both of the littles were exhausted, dozing on our laps on and off. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as well, as Namjoon yawned and rubbed Jin's back, trying to rouse him.

"Jinnie baby, it's time for bed. I'm gonna put you and Jiminie in my bed now, ok?" he said softly.

"No, I no wanna. Please don' leave me, Daddy." Jin whimpered.

"I know you don't want to, but we have Jiminie and Yoongi here tonight, so we have to sleep like this so everyone is happy." Namjoon reassured as I felt Jimin shifting on my lap.

"I not happy without you! Please, please lemme sleep with you." Jin responded, beginning to let out soft cries. Namjoon sighed and looked up at me as I put my hands up in defeat.

"Don't look at me! You know I don't mind sleeping out here with Jimin, but that's more up to him." I said, swallowing at the thought.

"Would you mind waking him and asking him?" Namjoon asked as I nodded. I began to rub Jimin's back a little bit, shifting underneath him, feeling stiff from being in one position for so long.

"Jiminie? Can you wake up for me?" I asked softly. He hummed and sucked in a breath, lifting his head as he looked at me with heavy, sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked, seeming still half asleep.

"Jiminie, Jinnie is still afraid and wants to sleep with Namjoon. Do you think you would be ok if we slept out here together?" I asked, a blush immediately spreading across his face.

"Oh, um, yeah that would be fine." Jimin said, slipping off of my lap. Oh shit, he was out of headspace now.

"O-Oh, ok good." I replied, suddenly the prospect of being in the same bed as Jimin making me nervous. I had to stop being so nervous, where had my confidence gone?

"Alright, let me tuck this sleepy guy in and I will set up the bed." Namjoon said as he got Jin to stand.

"There's no need, I have spent the night here enough times to know how to get the bed ready. You guys just get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." I said as Namjoon nodded, yawning as he stood.

"Alright, you guys sleep well. Come on baby, let's go to bed." Namjoon said, softly patting Jin's ass as they walked toward the bedroom. Jimin seemed to shift on his feet nervously as I began to pull the cushions off the couch and pull the bed out.

"Jimin, if you are not ok with this you have to say so. I can always make myself a make shift bed out of these cushions and sleep on the floor just fine." I said as I walked toward the linen closet.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just...I'm sorry that I slipped in to head space around you. I normally don't do that kind of thing around strangers. I'm really really sorry. I appreciate you comforting me though, that was really sweet of you." He said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"It's perfectly fine Jimin. Namjoon said you have a hard time slipping around others so I take it as a compliment. Quite honestly I thought it was pretty damn adorable. I like Jiminie...just like I like Jimin." I said with a smirk as I grabbed two pillows and some sheets.

"You really like me that much? You barely know me." Jimin said, chewing on his plump lip.

"Sometimes when you know, you know. I have met a lot of people in my line of work, and none of them hold a candle to you. I like everything that I have gotten to know so far, including that soft side of you that you don't let many see. I won't lie and say I wasn't a little shocked, but there is nothing wrong with it." I said as he began helping me put the sheets on the bed.

"You really think so?" He asked, looking a little perked up about it.

"Of course I do. Do you think I still would be looking forward to our date as much as I am if I didn't think so? You think I'd want to be sleeping in the same bed as you if I thought something was off? Everything is perfectly fine, so don't worry, alright?" I replied, trying to reassure him. I walked over and got one of the large blankets out of the trunk and fluffed it up as it as he began unbuttoning his pants. I swallowed hard as I watched him unzip them before he stopped and looked up at me.

"Oh, do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?" He asked, making my mouth run dry.

"No, not at all. These jeans won't be very comfortable to sleep in, will they?" I asked as I began to unbutton my own.

"I'm glad you don't mind. I usually sleep naked but this will have to do." He replied making me still. My perverted self wanted to say I wouldn't mind that either, but I just kept my mouth shut. I watched as he slid his jeans down, exposing the most gorgeous set of muscular thighs I had ever seen. What I wouldn't give to kiss and lick and suck on them for hours. Shit, I had to stop thinking this way or I was going to get hard. Not good timing. I slipped my own jeans off as Jimin slid under the covers, watching me undress. His face dusted a little pink before I smirked and shut the overhead light off, leaving only a lamp on in case he needed to get up in the middle of the night.

"Yoongi?" Jimin asked as I slid into bed beside him.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning on my side to face him. Even in this dim lighting I could see the pink still on his cheeks, making me grin.

"Can...can I kiss you?" He asked, and I swear I felt my heart stop.

"You want to kiss me?" I asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice. 

"I do...so can I?" he asked, scooting a little closer to me.

"Yes Jimin, you can kiss me." I said as he smiled sheepishly. He scooted close to me, our bodies almost touching, making my heart beat out of my chest. I watched him look at me, searching my face before he let his eyes flutter shut. I allowed mine to close and almost jumped in alarm as I felt the spark hit me when his lips touched mine. I could almost feel my body melting as he gently and slowly moved his soft, pillowy lips. The kiss never sped up, never got more heated, he just moved slowly and softly, our lips in perfect rhythm. When he pulled back, I immediately missed the warmth of him, making me smile at him softly.

"Was that ok?" I asked as he nodded eagerly, making me chuckle.

"That was more than ok. It was great." He smiled, his eyes a little heavy, looking content.

"Good. Now get some rest Jimin. Sleep well." I said softly as he yawned and nodded.

"Gnight Yoongi." He replied, snuggling into his pillow, our bodies still close.

The next morning, I awoke to find his warm body pressed against mine, one of his legs thrown over one of mine. I tried not to concentrate on that as I laid there observing his sleeping figure. I didn't have long, however as I felt him stir against me, him sniffing and lifting his head, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Yoongi." he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning Jimin." I replied, my own voice still gruff. He seemed still half out of it as he stayed still, his eyes still heavy, his hair sticking up every which way and looking pretty damn adorable. I was about to ask him how he slept when a very obvious moan was heard from the hallway, making my eyes shoot open. Jimin wrinkled his forehead and looked down toward the hallway, and then back at me, looking confused.

"Did...was that..."he trailed off, but before I could answer another moan was heard, making his eyes widen.

"Yes, that was." I answered his unspoken question. As he shifted to unwrap his leg from mine, his excitement poking into me, making me want to groan. Control your hormones, Yoongi. I didn't want to move too fast and scare him off, but Jesus he wasn't making this easy. He shifted onto his back and let out a sigh running his hand down his face, just in time for another couple of moans in unison

"Jesus do they have to be so loud?" Jimin whined, as I watched him bite his lip. 

"Yeah I don't exactly relish hearing my best friend fucking his boyfriend first thing in the morning." I said as Jimin looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yeah..." he trailed of as I noticed him moving his legs around. I heard another sharp intake of breath when another moan came from the next room over. The kinky little thing was enjoying this.

"Jimin...is hearing them turning you on?" I asked as he looked over at me, biting his lip.

"N-No! Why would you think that?!" he asked, swallowing hard as the moans continued. I smirked at his obviously aroused body language, his hands remaining under the covers to conceal his erection.

"Jimin, there is nothing wrong with getting turned on by the sounds of sex, you know." I said, as he looked at me nervously.

"You don't think I'm weird because it's my friend?" he asked, making me smile at his cuteness.

"No, of course not. I am one of the least judgmental people you could ever meet." I said as he let out another sigh.

"God I wish they would just finish already, this is torturous." he said, taking one of his hands out and wiping it down his face.

"That bad, huh?" I asked as he bit his that plump lip again, my own groin beginning to tingle with arousal.

"I think I need to get up." he said, wincing. 

"Jimin...I know I may be fucking everything up by saying this but...I would _love_ to take care of that for you." I said, licking my lips. He looked at me, eyes wide as I saw him shift again.

"What?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry, I know that was way too forward, we haven't even had our first date yet." I said, wanting to mentally smack myself. Here I had this perfect angel beside me and now I just ruined my chances.

"No I'm just...you really want to?" he asked, making me want to do a double take.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Jimin you are insanely sexy, it drives me crazy." I said, feeling confused at his question. 

"I don't know. I haven't had the greatest luck in the past with people and relationships and I guess I'm always surprised when anyone actually expresses interest in me." he said, gulping as the moans increased in frequency and pitch. They sounded like they were getting close to finishing.

"Jimin, I can promise you, I am interested in everything I have learned about you so far. Everything. If you feel comfortable, let me show you just how interested I am." I said, smirking at him as he let out a loud huff of air. He brought his other hand to the edge of the blanket, allowing his erection free, the tent becoming quite obvious now, making my own dick begin to harden more.   
"O-Ok." he said, letting out a slow breath.

"I don't want you to do this if you don't want to." I said, as he smiled softly at me.

"I'm just a little nervous because it's been a while but I want to." he said, shifting the blanket down over his boxers. I swallowed as I saw the damp spot where his tip was as he looked over at me expectantly. He gripped the edge of his boxers and lifted his hips as he slipped them down just enough for his erection to spring free, and I know my eyes widened greedily at the sight of him. It would be weird to call a dick gorgeous, but I had never seen a better looking one. It was so smooth, hard, flushed, thick and absolutely throbbing with want. I scooted flush with him as he looked at me, his tongue darting out to wet his lips again, his breathing beginning to increase. I ran my hand over the expanse of his gorgeous thighs, his body jerking at the touch as I looked up at his lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked, as my hand trailed closer and closer to his twitching member.

"Please, Yoongi." he almost whispered as we heard the couple climax in the other room. For all I knew, Jimin was going to go on the first date with me and hate it. Maybe I was going to turn out to not be his type. This might be the only sexual encounter I was going to get with him, and I was going to get everything out of it I could. I didn't start with slow strokes or gentle teasing, since we had no idea how long it would be before Jin and Namjoon would be out so I got straight to it. I leaned over his pulsing member and parted my lips, completely engulfing him as he gasped and gripped the sheets, slapping one hand over his mouth. I hummed lowly onto his cock, making him tremble underneath me and I couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't taking much to watch him fall apart underneath me and I loved every second. I began bobbing my head up and down, using my hand to drag my fingertips over his balls, heavy with need as he continued to grip the sheets, yanking at them as I continued. 

"Oh fuck, Yoongi! Oh my God!" he whispered in a shaky voice before slapping his hand back over his mouth. I hummed around his cock again, feeling it throb in my mouth, his thighs trembling. I began fondling his balls, tugging on them gently as I concentrated on his head, suckling and rolling my tongue over it.

"Oh God, oh yes!" Jimin breathed, taking the hand he had over his mouth and gripping the shoulder of my t-shirt. I tasted the precum oozing out of him as I gripped his shaft and pumped him as I continued to suck him earnestly. He breathed heavily, biting his lip and twisting my shirt in his hand, trying desperately to muffle his whimpers as he squirmed underneath me. I felt him hardening even more, thrilled that he was so responsive towards me. I sped up, trying to hurry this up, afraid that Namjoon and Jin would cut this short.

"Yoongi...I'm getting close already..."he breathed, his breaths getting shakier as he began thrusting his hips upward. I removed my hand and slid him all the way down my throat, humming again as he gasped and yanked at the sheet and my shirt simultaneously. 

"Fuck fuck fuck! I'm about to..." he whimpered, almost sitting up as he looked down at me. I looked up at him, smirking slightly as I continued to deep throat him, tightening my throat as much as possible before tugging on his balls gently. 

"C-Cumming!" he breathed as I watched his eyes roll back in his head, his mouth drop open as sweet little whimpers and deep shaky breaths escaped, yanking at my shirt and the sheets. I continued to suck him through his high until he squirmed underneath me, quite literally begging me to stop. I felt him begin to soften in my mouth as I slowed down and slowly removed him from my mouth, smiling as I swallowed everything he gave me. As I leaned back and he still laid there panting I couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Are you alright?" I asked as he slid his boxers back up and laid back still looking flushed.

"More than alright, that was amazing! Jesus, you are really really good with your mouth." he said, making me chuckle. We both sat up and leaned against the back of the couch as I looked at him, his lips still plump from biting them, making my still hard cock, throb slightly. Before I could say anything, Jin and Namjoon came walking into the living room as I noticed Jimin shift and turn pink at the sight of them.

"Joon, do me a favor. Next time you plan on fucking your boyfriend senseless, make sure we are not in earshot." I smirked as Jin turned bright pink.

"Oh my God." Jin said, hiding behind Namjoon as Namjoon only laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it you perv." he teased.

"Hearing other people isn't my thing, but apparently it's someone else's." I grinned, as Jimin turned about ten more shades of red.

"Yoongi!!" Jimin squeaked, shooting a look at me and then back at Namjoon and Jin.

"Ohhhhh so Jimin liked it huh?" Namjoon chuckled, as Jimin hid his red face in his hands.

"Let me just say, he tastes as sweet as he looks." I grinned. Jimin groaned and slid down into a laying position, covering his head with the blanket, making me laugh.

"Oh my God, Jimin!" Jin squealed.

"I can't help it!" Jimin mumbled under the covers.

"I'm never sleeping on that bed again." Namjoon said, walking into the kitchen as I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I pulled the blanket down from Jimin's face and smiled at him softly before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"What can I say, I had a sweet tooth this morning." I said, making him blush even more. I couldn't believe I had been this forward with him, but honestly...he had already captured me, hook line and sinker.   
__________________  
__________________

**(A/N: Well, you all asked for this scene from LOYH, so here ya go!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit, I'm nervous as hell Joon." I said as I pulled up to Jimin's apartment complex and turned off my car.

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You said your date went well, and you guys set this time aside for you to really get to experience being around Jimin as a little. If for any reason things get out of hand, I'm off today and we live close by, so Jinnie and I can be there in no time. But you got this."_

"What if I fuck something up? I don't want to scare him, he seems so fragile in headspace." I said, wiping my hand down my face.

_"He is, but if he feels comfortable enough around you to slip, then he trusts you. Just don't be an ass, and you've got this."_

"Gee, thanks Joon." I said, getting out of the car.

_"Trust me, Jimin will be thankful you are even there giving this a chance."_

"Alright, alright. I'll call you if I need anything." I said, closing the car door.

_"I'll keep my phone close by. I'm sure you will be fine. Let me know how it goes."_

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my jeans before letting out a huff of air. This was the first time that I would be around Jimin all day when he was a little and I was nervous to say the least. I knew I could be nice to him and take care of him, I was just afraid of doing something wrong and fucking up our newly budding relationship. Our first date was amazing, and I swear I was already head over heels for him, but the last thing I wanted to do was scare him off. I swallowed and cleared my throat before knocking on the door and letting out a slow breath of air. Jimin opened the door moments later, a bright smile coming onto his face as he backed up to let me in.

"Hey Jimin." I said as I walked in and took my shoes off.

"Hi Yoongi! Did you find the place ok?" he asked, bouncing on his tiptoes a little bit, making me smile.

"Yeah, you aren't that far from me actually." I said, slipping my leather jacket off and hanging it on the coat peg.

"Oh, that's good! Can I get you anything to drink? Tea, water, beer?" he asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"No, I'm good right now, thanks. I guess you should probably show me around and where everything is so when you slip I know where to find stuff." I said, slipping my hands into my pockets. He stopped and looked at me, biting his lip, his demeanor changing suddenly as he looked almost nervous.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, you don't have to. We can just date and you don't have to deal with Jiminie at all." he said, still chewing on his lip.

"Jimin, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't. Now come on, show me what I need to know." I said, as he nodded. 

"Some days I feel littler than others, and I have sippy cups for the really little days." he showed me the cabinets where brightly colored cartoon character cups and sippy cups were lined up next to regular glasses. He showed me the rest of the kitchen things, like plastic character forks and spoons and plates, along with juice boxes, snacks, etc.

"And you have no idea how little you will be when you slip?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, not really. It just depends on the day, really. I'll try not to be too burdensome, though. You don't have to worry about me not being potty trained or anything crazy like that." he reassured, making me feel a little bit more relieved.

"Oh, alright." I said, following him down the hallway. He showed me the bathroom, and stopped outside a bedroom, swallowing and seeming a little nervous. As he opened the door, I was greeted with bright pastel colors as well as stuffed toys, coloring books, children's books, a pacifier laying on the night table, toys, and a few other things that would make this look like a child's room.

"This is Jiminie's room. My room is across the hall but this is where I come to decompress. It has all of my little things in it and helps me slip into headspace. If I ever am looking for anything, nine times out of ten, it is in here." he said, looking up at me through his lashes.

"Okay, good. Is there anything else I need to know? Like...I know Namjoon has mentioned punishments and things. Frankly, if I'm being honest with you, I don't know how comfortable I would be punishing you this early on, at least in ways he mentioned. Is there something you prefer?" I asked, making him flush.

"If I do something bad, like bad enough that you think it needs punishment, then I guess time outs or restricting things like cartoons or playtime could be a start. If after today, you decide this is something you wouldn't mind doing on a more permanent basis, then we can talk more about those later." he said, making me nod.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. Well, I won't push you, but you can feel free to go ahead any time you want. Do you want some privacy to slip into headspace?" I asked, as he gave me a shy little nod.

"Yeah, you can go watch some tv in the living room. I am sure I will come find you soon." he said, giving me a small smile.

"Okay Jimin." I said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He smiled bashfully and blushed even harder as I turned around and walked to the living room, letting out a slow breath. I was truly into it now, and there was really no turning back. I didn't want to turn around after today. If I did after seeing this side of him, I was afraid it would really hurt his feelings even more, making him feel like he couldn't be himself around me ever again. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until I settled on something semi interesting. I began flipping through my phone when I heard Jimin's voice call for me from the back room.

"Yoooongiiiiii help!" he called, making me jump up from the couch and rush back to his room. He had changed into some light blue jean overalls and a purple shirt.

"What is it Jiminie?" I asked, as he looked at me with a frustrated face.

"Um...I can't get it." he said, trying to fasten his overalls.

"Here, let me." I said, walking over to him. He removed his hands and watched me carefully as I snapped his overalls, his face brightening up in to a wide smile as I got them both fastened.

"Thank you!! You wanna play with me?" he asked, biting his lip after. For fuck's sake, how could he be this cute?

"Sure, sweetness. What do you want to play?" I asked, as he looked around his room.

"Ummmm....can we play leggos?" He asked, his eyes widening as he pointed to a big plastic container in the corner of his room.

"Sure, we can build a big tower!" I said as he giggled and rushed over. I sat in the middle of the floor as he pulled the container over and popped off the lid before dumping the entire contents out on the floor, almost making me groan at the thought of having to clean all this up later. I had more fun watching him and helping occasionally than actually doing much, listening to him chatter on about his leggos and things he had built with his little friends in the past. 

"There! It so big!!! Look Yoongi!" He giggled as he held onto the tower, it now reaching right above our heads.

"You did such a good job, buddy! Look at how tall it is!" I said, smiling at how excited he was.

"It almost touched the sky!" he giggled. As he let go, the tower came crashing down, making him let out laughter that was so pure and light, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell. 

"That was a really good one." I said, as he smiled.

"Can we has a snack now?" he asked, making his eyes a little bigger than necessary. Shit, this boy could get away with anything.

"We can, but let's put the leggos away first. You woudn't want to step on them later, it would hurt your precious little feet." I said, running my fingers along the bottom of his feet, making him giggle. I helped him scoop up the hundreds of pieces of leggos scattered around the floor and put them back into the container until they were all accounted for. I snapped the lid back on and slid it over to where he got it from before standing up and offering him my hand.

"I gets a snack now?" he asked, smiling at me as he took my hand and I got him to his feet.

"Sure, what would you like?" I asked as he still held my hand and we began walking down the hall.

"Juice and gummies please." he said, making me smile.

"Juice and gummies it is then." I said, making him have a little more spring in his step. I sat him down on the couch and brought him a juice box and a bag of gummies as he sat there, wiggling slightly, eating them with a bright smile on his face. I turned the channel to some cartoons I figured he might like as he watched them with wide eyes, making me chuckle at his enthusiasm. As he finished his snack, he scooted closer to me, snuggling up against me and making me smile and feel warm all over. How could anyone not love something like this? I mean, I get how people might think it was a little odd at first, but he was so pure and sweet. After a little bit longer, he looked up at me through his eyelashes, smiling sweetly with his head still rested on my shoulder.

"Yoongi, can I has cuddles?" he asked, making me smile big. I felt like him asking me something a little more intimate like that was a bigger win for the day.

"Of course bub. Here, climb on my lap." I said, as he grinned. He quickly straddled my lap like the first night I met him, and nuzzled his head into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms onto his back and rubbed them softly, humming as I did.

"I like Yoongi's cuddles." he said into my neck, his soft breath fanning against my skin.

"I like Jiminie's cuddles." I replied, making him giving me a tiny giggle. As I continued to run my hands softly up and down his back, he let out little hums of appreciation, feeling them rumble in my own chest. I grinned as I felt him begin to get a little heavier and his noises eventually ceasing. After a little longer I realized he had fallen asleep, making me let out a sigh of contentment. Well, so far so I good. I hadn't fucked anything up majorly yet, and Jiminie and I seemed to be getting along quite well. 

_____________________  
_____________________


	8. Chapter 8

After a short nap, Jiminie began to stir against me, eventually sitting up and looking at me through sleepy eyes.

"Well hello handsome! Did you sleep well?" I asked him, reaching up and fluffing up his hair. He looked at me with a sleepy smile, nodding and rubbing his eyes before letting out a yawn.

"Um, be right back." he said, slipping off my lap and walking down the hallway, making me chuckle. My phone rang as Jiminie walked down the hallway, and I sighed, seeing it was only Namjoon, probably checking to make sure I hadn't royally fucked up by now.

"Hey Joon." I said, leaning my head back into the couch.

_"Hey, just checking in. How are things going so far?"_

"Going pretty great, actually. He changed into some clothes, we played leggos, he had a snack, then cuddled and napped and he just woke up a minute ago." I replied, rubbing my own sleepy eyes.

_"Sounds like you are both still in one piece. Any questions or worries so far?"_

"Nope, I think I've got things handles so far. Thanks for checking in though, I appreciate it. If I need anything I'll let you know. See ya Joon." I responded, hanging up. I scrolled through the few pictures Hobi had sent me of Tae and Kook in headspace, both covered in flour as they tried to make cupcakes today, making me chuckle. I scrolled through my phone for a few more minutes until I wondered where Jimin had run off to. I stood up pulled my jeans up a little that had slid down in our state of napping before walking down the hall, hearing muffled noises coming from the bathroom.

"Jiminie...are you okay in there?" I asked, hearing him gasp and sound panicked on the other side.

"N-No, go 'way!" he shouted, his voice trembling, making my forehead immediately wrinkle up in concern.

"Bub, if something's wrong, you need to tell me. Are you alright?" I asked, hearing him sniffle and let out a little sob.

"Nooooo. You gonna be mad at meeeee." he whined.

"Jiminie, I promise, I'm not going to be mad at you, no matter what it is. I'm going to open the door now, alright?" I said as I slowly turned the handle. I opened the door to see him standing in the bathtub, his body shaking slightly as he looked at me with tear tracks down his face. I could see one of his overall straps undone, the other looked like it was halfway to being undone, but it was the obvious discoloration on the front of his pants and between his legs that made me understand what must have happened.

"P-Please don' hate meeee." he cried, bringing his hands up to his face, covering his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. You just had an accident is all, right?" I asked, walking over toward him as he seemed to cower away from me, nodding.

"I try to get 'em undone but I not make it in time." he sniffled, making me frown.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll uh...we'll get these dirty clothes off of you and get you cleaned up, okay?" I said, making him look up at me through watery eyes.

"O-Okay. I sorry Yoongi." he said sadly, biting on his lip afterward.

"It's okay sweet boy, I know you didn't mean for it to happen." I said, running my hand back through his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. I unsnapped the other side of his overalls as they fell to the bottom of the tub, him hiccupping and wiping his eyes on the back of his hands.

"Can I has a bath?" he asked, looking at me as I swallowed hard.

"A bath? Uh s-sure." I said, as he gave me a tiny smile. Without any hesitation, the boy grabbed the rest of his clothes and stripped completely, leaving me speechless, absolutely fucking speechless. I know I kind of sucked him off the first morning we spent together, but this was on a different level completely. Here, this gloriously gorgeous man was standing before me, butt naked and I had to keep from letting my eyes rake over him inappropriately. He grabbed his clothes and put them in the basket next to the bathtub as I plugged it up and began filling it, making sure the water wasn't too hot.

"Can I has bubbles?" He asked, making me nod and grab a bottle of bubble bath off of the shelf next to the bathtub. I squirted in a little bit before he sat down in the water, thankfully obscuring the parts of him that I needed to try to stop staring at. As the bath filled about half way, I smiled at him as he played with his toys that he grabbed off of the ledge of the back of the bathtub.

"Here, let me at least wash your hair, Jiminie." I said, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Mkay, jus' don' get soapies in my eyes." he said, smiling as he leaned his head back. I grabbed a cup off the edge of the tub and began wetting his hair, keeping one hand on his forehead to make sure the water didn't run into his eyes. I squirted a little shampoo into his hair and began massaging his scalp, him making sounds that were a little too close to moans for my comfort. I quickly rinsed out his hair and began washing his back with the washcloth that was already sitting in the water. 

"Did you like me washing your hair, buddy?" I asked, as he grinned at me, nodding.

"It feeled really good." he said, making me smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Hey, I'm gonna go check on Uncle Namjoon for a second, but I'll be right back okay?" I said, needing to step out and regain my composure, since I could feel my cock plumping in my jeans.

"Mkay, don' be gone long!" he smiled as I stood and shuffled out of the bathroom quickly. I went to the living room and dialed Namjoon, letting out a slow breath as I raked my fingers back through my hair.

_"Things went to shit that quickly huh?"_

"Bathtime Joon. Mother...fucking...bathtime." I said, as I heard him laughing on the other end.

_"I don't mean to laugh at your pain, but I remember my first bath time with Jin and it is not easy to keep your composure. How are you doing?"_

"Oh just having to have a completely non-shy Jimin waltz around naked, not to mention the fact that when I was washing his hair, he was moaning Namjoon...moaning, okay? I am....barely holding it together right now." I said, trying to let out all the frustration I was feeling build up.

_"Look, Jiminie won't do anything that he isn't comfortable doing around you. Just take your queues from him. As long as you are comfortable, let him lead you, alright?"_

"Alright, cause right now, the lines are so fucking blurred it's like a blob." I said, making him laugh again.

_"Hang in there."_

"I'll do my best." I sighed before ending the call. I let out one more breath before slipping my phone back into my pocket and walking to the bathroom but nothing and I mean nothing prepared me for what I walked into. Jimin had his head dropped back, his eyes closed, his mouth parted as he was washing his crotch under the water. At least, that is what someone would think if they would see, but no one needed to wash it for that long.

"Jiminie baby, what you doing?" I asked, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.

"W-Washing my private parts." he huffed, still moving his hands under the water, his hips jerking forward once. Fucking hell.

"I think they are clean bub." I said quietly, feeling my throat get tight.

"N-No, gotta get clean. Need to clean more." he said, his voice breathy as he continued his hand motions. As the bubbles disipated a little more, I could see the tip of his flushed cock standing proudly up from the washcloth as he continued to move it up and down his erection.

"Baby, you are clean. I think it's good." I said, coming to sit on the side of the tub.

"N-No, I need more." he almost whimpered leaning his forehead onto my arm as his mouth dropped open, continuing to "wash" himself. There was no hiding my now painfully restricted erection as I watched him continue his minstrations.

"Don't you think that's enough?" I asked, my voice turning husky without even trying.

"Mmmmm no. Y-You gonna clean it Yoongi?" he asked, looking up at me with heavy lidded eyes. Fuck fuck fuck.

"You want me to?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly as he nodded slowly taking his hands away and gripping my shirt sleeve.

"Please..." he breathed as I swallowed hard. I slipped off the edge of the tub knelt beside it, Jimin still resting his head against my shoulder and gripping onto my shirt sleeve as I took my free hand and gripped the washcloth, feeling his hard member underneath. He gasped as I moved my hand slightly, feeling him push his pelvis forward ever so slightly into my touch.

"Like this?" I asked him as he nodded, pulling on my shirt slightly.

"G-Gotta r-rub it clean." he breathed, making me swallow. I knew the roughness of the washcloth couldn't have felt that great against him, but he still moved his hips into my hand regardless. I eventually decided to be brave and forgo the washcloth altogether and grip his member in my hand, making him gasp and let out a little whimper. I began actually stroking him, making him pant and let out light moans as his body began twitching.

"You gonna be good for me, huh? You going to let me finish cleaning you?" I asked as he nodded quickly, breathing heavily.

"Y-Yeah, I good for you." he whimpered, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. I could feel his member throb in my hand as I stroked it a little faster, it hardening with each pass of my hand. Within a few more strokes, he was gasping, releasing into the water and shivering in pleasure, whimpering moans spilling out of his mouth. When he finished he looked at me through heavy eyes, smiling up at me as he caught his breath.

"Feel better, baby boy?" I asked as he giggled a little heavy giggle.

"All clean." he grinned, making me chuckle. 

"Come on, let's get you out of here before you get all pruney. Besides, I think you dirtied the water." I said, making him scrunch up his face. I stood, my legs aching along with my cock as I grabbed a towel and helped him out of the bath, wrapping him up. 

"Thank you Yoongi." he said, kissing me on the cheek as I chuckled and ruffled up his damp hair.

"You're welcome baby. Now why don't you go pick out something comfy to wear and watch some cartoons while I make us something to eat?" I asked, making him light up and smile.

"Okay! I go get Chimmy and we watch cartoons!" he said, rushing out of the room. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom, alright Jiminie?" I said as he yelled okay from his room, letting me shut the door and release my restricted cock, sighing in relief. Fuck, what the hell was happening. I leaned my head against my forearm as I stood there jerking over the toilet quickly to completion, letting out a low groan as I twitched, my essence splashing into the toilet bowl, making me sigh and feel some semblance of relief. All I knew was, if this was what was going to happen ever time Jiminie was little, I was going to have to get used to blue balls.

_______________________  
_______________________


	9. Chapter 9

**~Jimin's POV~**

"So Yoongi didn't tell you where this date was, he just said he wanted to surprise you?" Jin asked as I sifted through clothes on my hangers while standing in my black boxer briefs.

"I mean, he told me the name of the place earlier, but I have no idea where it is. All he said was to dress up a little, so I'm trying to figure out what to wear." I replied as I looked at a few things but passed them over.

"I think you should wear those tight black pants, the ones you got last time we went shopping. And wear something simple with it, like that white long sleeve dress shirt." Tae suggested as I looked at the items hanging on the hanger.

"You don't think it is too...I don't know, boring?" I asked, making him shake his head in disagreement.

"Just accessorize like you always do, and you will look very elegant. That way, it's not too dressy if you are going somewhere not that fancy, but it's dressy enough so if you do go somewhere fancy, you are covered! Best way to not be overdressed or underdressed." Jungkook replied, making me hum.

"Alright, fair enough. I have to admit I'm kind of nervous. All of our dates so far have been pretty casual, so this feels like a bigger deal." I responded, beginning to dress.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Yoongi is obviously already head over heels with you, and you guys haven't even been dating that long. You could probably puke all over him and he wouldn't even bat an eye, just ask you if you were okay." Jin said, looking through my accessories. 

"Ew, that is disgusting." I replied, scrunching my nose up as I slipped my pants on, tucking my shirt into them.

"Just saying, you have that boy hooked. Trust me, I don't think you have anything to worry about." he smiled, pulling out a few rings and a pair of earrings.

"Does this belt go?" I asked, holing up a silver buckled, black belt.

"Perfectly. Looking good Jimin!" Tae smiled, making me smile back slightly.

"Thank you for your help, guys." I said as I slipped the belt on and Jungkook held up a pair of earring for me to put on.

"No problem at all! We just want you to be happy, and so far, it seems that Yoongi is doing a good job at that. He even seems to be making Jiminie happy, which I am very happy to hear about." Jin responded, handing me the earrings.

"He is good with Jiminie so far, but that is just another thing that worries me." I said softly as I put my earrings on.

"Oh Jimin, please don't do that to yourself. You know very well that Yoongi cares about you, and you can't go into this thinking the same thing will happen. Besides, you guys are already dating, so you are miles ahead of....well everything else. I know you are afraid, but you can't let that fear hold you back." Jungkook encouraged, making me feel a bit misty-eyed. I swallowed the lump that began to form in my throat and nodded softly, looking down at my feet.

"I know, I just can't help it. I really like him so far and I think that scares me even more. So that being said, I made a promise to myself that I won't let him be my Daddy. I like him a lot and I don't want to put that added pressure on him." I replied as Jin let out a sigh.

"I think we all understand, but please, don't hold yourself back too much. He cares about you and wants to be with you obviously." Tae replied, making me nod. I sighed and slipped my shoes on as I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I will really try. So final look, you think this is good?" I asked, turning around as he smiled at me softly.

"Yes, you look fantastic. Yoongi will be drooling at the sight of you. What is the name of the place you are going, by the way?" Jungkook asked as I let out a slow breath.

"It's Mikrokosmos I think, why?" I asked as his eyes got big and his mouth dropped open. 

"JIMIN!!! Do you have any idea what that place is?! Oh my gosh, he has it out for you and bad!" Jin replied a huge smile on his face.

"What do you mean? You're scaring me, hyung!" I said, feeling the butterflies intensify as he shook his head.

"Nope, I don't want to give it away, but I promise, you will love it." he replied. I was about to object and force or beg him to tell me, but a knock at the door stopped me in my tracks, making me swallow hard. I didn't even have time to say a word before Jin jumped up and rushed into the living room, leaving me standing in my bedroom to calm my nerves. But those nerves never disappeared as I heard Yoongi's voice in the living room.

"Yeah he should be ready. Jimin, Yoongi is here!" Jin called, making me let out a slow breath. I don't know why he had me so shaken up! I needed to get my nerves out and be more confident like I usually was. I walked out of the room and my breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of him. He was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, along with a white shirt and simple silver accessories. His minty hair was falling over his forehead, popping against his pale skin.

"Jimin! You look amazing." Yoongi smiled, making my stomach flop around.

"Thank you, so do you. I feel a little underdressed now that I've seen you." I replied, chewing on my lip as he let out a light chuckle.

"Nonsense, you are perfect just the way you are." he replied, walking over and kissing me on the forehead, making me flush.

"Alright you two lovebirds, you better get going if you are going to beat the traffic." Tae grinned.

"He's right, we better get going, we don't want to lose our reservation." he replied, as I nodded and smiled back at him. I followed him out of the house and couldn't help but bite my lip when he stopped at the end of the walkway to open the door to his car, waiting for me to climb in.

"Thank you." I said as I climbed into his car, him giving me a quick wink before closing the door. I swallowed a bit hard as he climbed in the driver's seat and started the car up.

"I hope you like this place. I've never been there myself, but I have wanted to for a long time. It has great reviews." He said as he buckled his seatbelt before pulling off.

"I'm sure I will. I'm not picky or hard to please." I smiled, making him chuckle.

"Another one of the million things I appreciate about you. But even if that is the case, I want to give you so much more." he smiled, making my heart flutter as I bit my lip again and worried my hands a bit. The ride over was a little more quiet, listening to some classics on the radio while looking out at the beautiful night scenery of the city. I couldn't help but wonder where this place was as we began to get toward the outer edges of the city, and just when I was about to ask him how much further, we pulled up to a lone, tall building. A man was standing outside behind a booth in a tuxedo as we stopped in front of the entrance, Yoongi looking over at me.

"Come on babe, let's go." he said, unbuckling as I nodded and reached for my buckle as well. I stepped out of the car as the man looked at Yoongi and bowed politely.

"Welcome to Mikrokosmos sir." he said, taking the keys from Yoongi as he handed them to him and giving him a ticket. 

"You ready?" Yoongi asked, holding out his hand to me, making those butterflies start back up again as I bit my lip and nodded quickly. I laced my fingers in his long ones as we walked through the door. The smells of delicious food began wafting through the air as I saw the tables scattered in the distance, the low light of small lamps at each table illuminating the room with a warm glow.

"Good evening sirs. Do you you have a reservation?" a man asked, looking between Yoongi and I and then down at our interlaced hands.

"Yes, Min Yoongi." Yoongi said, squeezing our hands. The man looked at his small booklet, running his finger along the page until he shut it, and gave him a large smile. 

"Follow me please." he replied, leading us along to a wall not too terribly far behind him where a man was standing next to an elevator.

"Reservations for number nine." he said as the man gave a nod and pressed the elevator button. The shiny doors opened up as he walked inside, holding the door open for us as we followed him inside and stood against the back wall of the elevator. We stood there silently as he ran his thumb back and forth over my hand as the elevator climbed the many floors. When we finally reached the top floor, the doors opened to reveal another small lobby, lined with several doors. We followed the man out of the elevator wordlessly, the low light of the lobby shining off of the marble floors under our feet.

"Here you are sirs, room number nine. Your server will be up momentarily." he said, leading us to a closed door.

"Thank you." Yoongi said as the man stepped back and head toward the elevator. My curiosity was overflowing at this point, wondering what exactly was behind that door, but nothing prepared me for what was waiting. As the door was opened and we walked inside, the first thing that caught my attention was the far wall, or should I say, lack thereof. The walls on either side of us were dark wood, barely illuminated at all, but the far wall and the entire roof was all glass, leaving us exposed to the beautiful night sky littered with stars. I stood there, looking straight up at the sky through the ceiling, unable to keep from smiling like a fool.

"Yoongi...this...this is beautiful!" I breathed. My attention was pulled from the ceiling when I felt his slender fingers resting on my cheek, causing me to look into his eyes, his sweet smile making them smaller and more feline. 

"It is nothing compared to you." he said, making my face feel hot. My stomach fluttered as he ran his thumb back and forth over my cheek, making me swallow hard.

"Can you kiss me now?" I asked, my breath almost catching in my throat as he let out a light chuckle. 

"It would be my pleasure." he responded before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the feeling of his warm lips on mine, they way they moved, they way they tasted...all of it intoxicating me. 

"Thank you for this...for everything. I am a little overwhelmed to be honest." I said as our lips parted.

"Why are you overwhelmed? It's just dinner." he said, his face showing concern as we walked to the table that was by the window and took a seat. 

"I just have never really had anyone do anything like this for me before. You obviously put a lot of thought into this." I said as he gave me a soft smile. Before anything else could be said, the server brought in our first little appetizer which was champagne and strawberries, making me almost salivate. As soon as he had left, Yoongi let out a soft sigh before looking me over and picking up one of the strawberries in his fingers.

"Jimin, I know relatively we have not known each other that long, and have only been on a few dates. That being said, every single thing I have gotten to know about you only has confirmed that you deserve to be spoiled and treated well, and that is fully what I plan on doing as long as we are together." he said, as I watched him dip the strawberry into the champagne a few times.

"I'm sorry if I kind of back peddled a little bit after we started going out. I know you probably wonder where the confident, sassy Jimin went, and I am still here, I promise. I think because I haven't had the best experiences when it comes to my love life, or my private life, it tends to make me feel like when something seems to be too good to be true, it probably is. I am afraid that you will be too and I was withdrawing a bit. I don't want to withdraw though, I really don't. I really like you Yoongi." I said softly as his smile spread wide and he let out another sexy chuckle. He leaned over the table slightly and reached the strawberry forward, letting the tip of it rest against my lips. I opened my mouth as he fed the strawberry into my parted lips, the tangy, sweet taste erupting on my tongue as I bit into it.

"I really like you too. I'm sorry you have had such negative experiences, but for every one bad memory you have, I want to replace it with a thousand good ones. I honestly wanted to wait until further into the date to bring this up, but now seems like as good of a time as ever. Jimin...what would you say if I um...if I asked you to be my b-boyfriend?" he asked, his confidence seeming to waver as he looked at me nervously. My eyes shot open as I stared at him across the table, swallowing the strawberry and biting my lip.

"I mean, are you s-sure you want that with me?" I asked, making his features soften as he grabbed my hand across the table.

"I am positive, nothing would make me happier, but I want you to want it too." he said, making me smile back at him.

"I would like that very much." I beamed, making him let out a sigh of relief and lean back into the chair.

"Alright, give me a minute to recover and get my heart out of my throat and I am going to kiss the hell out of you." he said, clutching his chest, making me laugh loudly. I stood up from my seat and rushed around the table as he scooted his chair out. Before he could do anything further, I sat sideways on his lap, hooking my arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body more into his as he continued to kiss me softly, gently brushing his tongue along my lips. I don't know what I had done to deserve someone so kind and caring, but here I was in the most beautiful restaurant I had ever been with the most wonderful man I had ever met. Life truly couldn't get much better.

__________________________  
__________________________

**(A/N: Ayyyy I'm not dead! Lol I am so beyond sorry it has taken me this long to get any kind of update out. Life is still insane, between work, my surgery coming up, moving, etc. I want to try to be able to make more time for writing and hopefully soon I will be able to. I purple you all so very much and thank you all for your patience and understanding! <3)**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Hey baby boy, I have a question I would like to ask you." I said, as he looked up from his toys and smiled at me.

"Mkay, what is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a little. It shouldn't have been fair for a grown man to take on such an innocent look and with that be so damn cute. 

"I was thinking you can come to my house today and see it. Would you like that?" I asked as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your house? You wanna show me?" he asked, gripping his stuffed Chimmy.

"Yeah, I have a nice house and it even has a pool." I explained as he gasped and got a huge grin on his face.

"A pool!? Can we go swimming? Pretty pretty please?!" he asked getting up from the floor and running over to me.

"If you're a good boy for me, then yes of course we can." I said as he giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yay! When we going, now?" he asked as I chuckled.

"Sure, we can go as soon as you're dressed." I replied as he ran back to his bedroom right away. I made sure to turn the television off and tidy up his living room a little bit while he was getting dressed, until he came running back out, Chimmy curled tightly in his arm. He looked so adorable in his overall shorts and striped shirt, sneakers and brightly colored socks that did not match whatsoever.

"Okay, ready!" he smiled, making me chuckle.

"Alright, let's go bud." I said, offering him my open hand. He grinned and walked up to me, taking my hand as I began to lead us out of Jimin's place and into the beautiful, sunny day.

"Yoongi, can we gets ice cream?" he asked as we walked to the car hand in hand. The wind tousled his orange hair, the sun catching it making it almost look like he had glowing fire on his head.

"I think I have some ice cream at the house, so if you are good and eat all of your lunch, you can have an ice cream." I said as he grinned and hopped in place for a second as I opened the car door.

"You the bestest ever!" he replied, making me laugh.

"I hope you think so all the time. Now, let me buckle you in so we can go." I said as he settled into the front seat.

"Do you live far far away?" he asked as I buckled his seat belt.

"No baby, it isn't very far at all." I said before closing the door and walking around the car. I could hear him saying something to Chimmy, and as I opened the door, I heard him chastising Chimmy telling him they were going to be guests in my house so they had to behave themselves. 

"Would you like to listen to the radio?" I asked as he looked at me brightly.

"Hmmmm, okay!" he replied as I turned on the radio. Some rather heavy hip hop started playing right away, since that was the last thing I was listening to on the way over to Jimin's place. Jimin gasped and put his hands over his ears as I turned it down, and switched from CD to radio.

"He say bad words!" he said, as I felt a little sheepish and put on a pop station he might like.

"I know, I'm sorry Jiminie. I didn't realize that was still on. I'm sure you will like this better" I responded as I he nodded. As soon as the commercial on the radio ended, he began singing along softly as best as he could to the song that was on. His voice was really beautiful, it was the lyrics he was having trouble with, but I couldn't help but stifle laughter as he changed the lyrics to whatever he wanted. By time we turned into my street, Jimin had sang a song about a butterfly, a frog, firetrucks and a rainbow. I grinned as he finished up a song who's true lyrics were about heartbreak but he made it about the weather, not liking storms. 

"Alright baby boy, we are here." I said as I pulled into the driveway, his mouth dropping open to form a perfect little 'o'.

"So big! You live here all alone?" h e asked as I hummed in response and parked the car.

"I do, all by myself." I said as he screwed up his face a little bit.

"Does you get lonely?" he asked, making me almost startle at his question as I reached over to unbuckle him.

"Mmmm, sometimes I guess, but I have my Jiminie here with me so I won't get lonely." I said as he giggled and gave be a huge smile.

"I make sure you never lonely ever again." he responded as I ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart. Why don't we come on in the house so you can see everything." I suggested as I unbuckled myself and climbed out of the car. He ran up the front steps and rang the doorbell, giggling as I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Silly boy." I said as he smiled big and stood with Chimmy tucked under one arm, bouncing on his feet. As I unlocked the door and let it open, his mouth dropped open as he looked up towards the high ceilings before dropping to the floor.

"It so shiny and pretty!" he said as I walked in and offered him my hand. I walked him into the house and began showing him room by room, him squealing and asking a hundred questions about most items in the room that were different than the average apartment. He found the living room with my abundance of throw pillows mesmerizing as he put Chimmy on the coffee table and began fluffing and squeezing the pillows one by one, proclaiming the gray cashmere pillow his favorite because it was fluffy and soft.

"Come on bub, let's go upstairs and I can show you the rooms up there." I said as I began walking towards the entrance of the living room. He dropped the pillow back on the couch and grabbed Chimmy before rushing over to me, extending his hand and wrapping mine inside it as I couldn't help but smile. 

"How many rooms?" he asked we began climbing the stairs.

"There are five bedrooms...my room, three guest rooms and one I just use to put stuff in." I said as he gasped.

"That's a lot of rooms!" he exclaimed as we reached the top of the stairs. He looked in all the guest rooms, saying he thought the one themed in shades of blue the prettiest. I showed him the storage room, which he wasn't too impressed with, asking what all the boxes were and random things that were just shoved in there. It was still a large room, and I had thought about making it an office, but just hadn't gotten around to it. I then took him directly across the hall to my bedroom as he smiled and looked around. My room was decorated in a lot of cool colors grays, blacks with some pops of blue and purple around. He walked over to my bed and ran his hand along the plush comforter, smiling softly.

"Your bed's so big! So pretty! Is that the bathroom?" he asked pointing to one of the closed doors on the other side of my bed.

"No baby, that's my closet. Here, this is the bathroom." I said as I walked on the opposite side of my room and opened the door. His mouth dropped open again as he rushed in and pointed to the large jacuzzi tub.

"Yoongi, that the biggestest bath in the whole world!! We could all fit in there!" he said as I laughed.

"Yeah, I am sure about four or five people could fit in there, though I haven't tried." I said as he smiled at me big.

"Can I take a bath?" he asked as I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe later. You wanted to go swimming, didn't you?" I asked as he gasped and squealed, squeezing Chimmy to him.

"Chimmy we gets to go swimming!" he said as I laughed.

"Well Chimmy has to stay here so he doesn't get wet, but we can go swimming now if you want. Then when we are finished, we can get you a nice warm bath and then have some lunch. How does that sound?" I asked as he grinned and nodded, a cute pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Yoongi, you the bestest ever." he said as I chuckled and kissed his head.

"Come on, I think I have some swim trunks that will fit you." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He followed me looking a little shy and apprehensive as I walked into my closet and pulled out the largest trunks I had. Jimin was far more muscular than I was and I just hoped they would fit over his deliciously thick thighs and ass. I grabbed a baggy white shirt and grabbed some clothes for me to change in as well. I fully intended on just sitting on the side of the pool but I wanted to be ready in case he needed me. I walked back into the room and placed everything on the bed as I waved Jimin over, him placing Chimmy on the foot of the bed.

"Do you need help changing?" I asked as he looked at his clothes and nodded, the pink still dusting his cheeks as he got a little sheepish smile. I reached my hands to the clasps of his overalls and opened them, flinging the straps over his back before allowing them to slip down his legs, pooling around his socked feet. I bent down and rubbed his leg and patted his foot as he picked it up and I slipped one sock off, tickling his foot a little before he put it down, him erupting into adorable giggles. I did the same with the second foot before standing up and smiling at him, kissing his nose before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Arms up prince." I said as he smiled and lifted his arms up into the air, allowing me to slip his shirt off over his head, revealing his beautifully tanned torso, toned and gorgeous. 

"Do you want to take your underwear off or do you want me to?" I asked as he bit his lip and looked down before gripping the hem of his briefs.

"I gots it." he said, pulling them down as I turned away to grab the trunks, trying to maintain my composure. 

"Here we go, one leg at a time." I said as I squatted down, trying desperately to stare down at his feet and not at his cock about even with my face. He slipped one leg in at a time before I slipped them up him with a little bit of struggle. They were a little snug for swim trunks, however at least they fit over his ass.

"They small." he said, gripping at his crotch and pulling at the fabric as I chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. You won't notice soon. Here, you want a shirt or not?" I asked as he nodded allowing me to slip the baggy white t-shirt on over his head. 

"Alright now I have to get dressed." I said as I slipped my shirt off over my head.

"Yoongi, you so pretty." he said as I smiled softly and looked over at him as his eyes raked over my bare skin.

"Not as pretty as you, my beautiful boy." I said as I slipped the baggy black shirt over my head. I placed a black cap on my head before beginning to unbutton my jeans. As I slipped them down, along with my boxer briefs, Jimin's eyes widened and he gasped, pointing to my dick, making ne wish I would have requested privacy to change. I didn't even think about the fact that he hadn't seen me completely naked yet, in big or little space.

"Yoongi your private is different." he said, making me wrinkle my head. We were both circumcised, so I had no idea what he was referring to as I grabbed my trunks and began slipping them on.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked as he bit his lip and looked up at me, his face bright pink.

"Is a lot bigger than my private." he said, making me release a chuckle.

"I mean, it might be a little longer but I think you are thi-...you know what? They are still the same." I said, trying to avoid saying that his cock was thicker than mine. Mine was nothing to sniff at but Jimin's was much thicker, and only a little shorter by maybe an inch.

"Can we go swimming now?" he asked as I was thankful for his interest shifting.

"Yes, I will grab us some towels on the way down. Now go ahead down stairs and wait for me in the living room, alright?" I said as he turned around and I followed him down the hallway. I stopped at the linen closet to grab a couple towels before following him as he slowly made his way down the stairs. By time we reached the living room, he was looking around as I pointed to the french doors off of the back of the room, making him smile. As he opened the door he gasped and squealed, running outside onto the patio and laughing at the large pool.

"Now don't run on the patio sweetness, I don't want you to slip and fall." I said as he walked over to the stairs and gripped the railing, smiling over at me.

"You gonna come swim with me Yoongi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as I sighed and couldn't help but give in. I seriously doubted there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for this sweet boy in front of me.

_______________________  
_______________________


End file.
